


I Just Hit the Lotto

by Nathaliafl123



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: "Lu" by Luhan, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lu Han, Comeback, Dancing, Lotto, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 08:06:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7927129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathaliafl123/pseuds/Nathaliafl123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luhan only ever watches EXO music videos for one thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Just Hit the Lotto

**Author's Note:**

> EXO oneshot I came up with after watching EXO's "Lotto" for the second time. I'm trying to fight off my writer's block for my Super Junior fanfictions. (*sigh...*)   
> Enjoy~~~

Luhan only ever watches EXO music videos for one thing.

~

He is lying on his bed in a Seoul hotel room when it happens.

Having just woken up, Luhan ruffles his freshly-dyed hair and rubs the sleep from his eyes. The summer sunlight peeking through the curtains is irritatingly bright and blinds Luhan’s waking eyes.

“Ugh…” he groans, turning away from the window. He spots his phone on the bedside table and considers posting a photo of his bedhead. 

_ Maybe I shouldn’t. _ Luhan decides, checking his Instagram anyways to read some of his Lufans’ comments. He doesn’t reply, but the comments always give his ego a boost and put a smile on his face. There are the usual declarations of love or being his number one fan, and then there’s also the fans who continue to loop him with EXO and tell him about their recent activity.

Like this one:

[ _ Luhannie please check out how well your EXO members are doing! They released a new song! Please check it out and support their comeback: (link) _ ]

Smiling, Luhan clicks on the link. It takes him to a video called “Lotto”, the view count skyrocketing by the minute. He doesn’t know what to expect, but if it’s an EXO song, it means one important thing: Sehun is in it.

Luhan pushes play. The thumbnail was enough to let him know that it might be reminiscent of “Monster”, which he has listened to many times over since its release, mainly in anticipation each time of that familiar tenor voice rapping.

“Lotto” sounds pretty great, though Luhan doesn’t watch to criticize. He watches for one person, and one person only.

And what “Lotto” has blessed him with is incomparable.

Less than a minute into the MV, that man appears on a stage all for himself. As he dances, his hands caress his cheeks and then he shrugs his shoulders and moves his hips until Luhan doesn’t know what he’s doing anymore. The movements are so sensual, so sexy—

And then they’re gone. Five seconds of solo time is all he is granted.

Luhan pauses the video. All thoughts of the actual song or the video’s plotline fly out the window as he rewinds back to where it started and watches Sehun’s five seconds in the spotlight over and over again.

In the middle of replaying, Luhan realizes that he should probably finish watching the entire video, but he can’t seem to bring himself to do so. He’d rather gawk in wonder at the way those hips move and the look in Sehun’s eyes that promise him ecstasy.

Luhan’s fantasies go wild. He imagines being driven over the edge by those grinding hips, or even being ridden by them if the younger would agree. He thinks of his name falling from Sehun’s lips over and over, of Sehun’s mouth on his neck, of their bodies pressed together. 

Luhan licks his lips messily, breath quickening in arousal. Because of a replayed five-second dance, Luhan now has business to take care of.

This happens almost every single time he watches EXO MVs now, even the ones from when he was in the group. He finds Sehun’s part immediately and enjoys the few seconds of screentime that he gets, usually by jacking off to those parts, or to the memories of Sehun that he has. The two of them still talk, but not nearly as much as Luhan wants to. They haven’t seen each other face-to-face in a couple of months. And Luhan already misses him.

In those months, the only way for Luhan to see his beloved’s face was in music videos and recorded live performances. He was too busy himself to just stop by in Seoul for a simple visit, though now he has a bit of down time. He has wanted to see Sehun for so long, and today, hopefully, he can fulfill that necessity. 

Luhan imagines the taller man picking him up and spinning him around, something he used to do in the past. He wishes he would kiss him like a lover. Wishes he would hold him tight and make love to him all night.

But that will never happen.

“Ahh...” Luhan sighs, focusing on the task at hand. He drags his boxers down to his ankles, and then kicks them off. He makes himself comfortable on the bed, spreading his legs wide. The window is far enough away that even if the curtains were open, he wouldn’t be easily seen behind the pile of covers.

Luhan reaches into the bedside table drawer, where he had put a few “necessities” just in case, and takes out a clear bottle of lube, squirting a bit into his hand. 

Sehun’s sexual motions in his mind, Luhan takes hold of his length and begins to stroke. The lube lets him slip into and out of his hand easily, the generous amount of it dripping down his length, past his balls to soak into the white sheets, not without finding its way to his entrance first.

Luhan shudders when he feels the drips stream over his twitching hole. One hand tugging at his erection, he trails his other down between his spread thighs, dipping his fingers in some of the lube, and then pushing one finger into himself. A whine escapes his lips, his head angling back onto the fluffy pillow. All that he can hear are his own moans, the lewd squelching from between his legs, and the soft whirr of the air conditioning.

And then he hears another sound.

A ringtone echoes loudly in the room. He looks over at his phone resting on top of the rumpled covers. There is a name and a face displayed on the screen that make his heart skip a couple of beats.

_ Why him, and why now? _

Luhan’s hands are wet and slippery with lube; there is no way he is going to pick that phone up. He lets the call go to voicemail and adds a second finger, trying to ignore the fact that he just missed his opportunity to talk with the man who is currently taking over his mind.

What was he  _ thinking _ ? He should have picked it up. Too late now.

Luhan pouts. Maybe Sehun bothered to leave him a voice message?

He slowly pulls his two fingers out, grimacing at the loss but knows that is the cleaner hand. He wipes his fingers on his leg and then reaches for his phone. A little cassette tape icon in the left corner puts a smile on his face, and he holds his phone up to his ear.

{ _ Hey, Lu. _ }

Luhan shudders at the way that voice breathes his nickname. His fingers still wrapped around his own member tighten, and his face flushes. Now he’s not jerking off to the memories—it’s to Sehun’s real voice.

{ _ I’m outside your hotel right now. You didn’t tell me which room you’re in so I couldn’t surprise you. _ }

Luhan has to smile at the fact that Sehun actually dragged his lazy ass over to his hotel. Then he whimpers, realizing how empty he feels. He rests his phone precariously on the edge of his shoulder so he can still hear the younger’s voice, and drops his now-free hand to slowly push his fingers back into himself.

{ _ I was thinking I could take you out for some coffee or ice cream, or whatever you want. It’s your time in Seoul...Or I could just come up to your room and we can chat… _ }

Sehun pauses and Luhan’s breath hitches. The sound of the younger man’s familiar yet distant voice is incredible. It sends shivers up Luhan’s spine, shaking him from the inside out. His inserted fingers feel like Sehun’s cock and make him hungry for more, so he adds another digit. The lube continues to drips south, a sensation so cold yet so pleasurable. He forces his fingers in deeper, and a groan rips out of him.

{ _ It’s your choice, Lu-Lu. _ }

Luhan moans wantonly at the even more affectionate nickname. His phone threatens to fall from its perch on his shoulder as he repeatedly thrusts his fingers in and out. 

{ _Please call me back, okay? I’m waiting for you._ _I’ve missed you so much._ }

Luhan’s phone falls off his shoulder. He shrugs against the screen, attempting to lift it back up with his shoulder but to no avail. It remains close to his ear but not really close enough, but he thinks he heard a form of goodbye, indicating the end.

_ He’s waiting for me? He misses me? _

Luhan’s hands move faster and faster. Fresh in his mind, Sehun’s voice overtakes his senses. He feels Sehun’s lips on his, tongue roaming his body. He inhales Sehun’s manly scent, can taste his skin, salty with sweat. For Luhan, everything is Sehun.

His heart beats out of his chest, his breath quickly caught in his throat. His moans are loud, hopefully not loud enough for other hotel guests to hear. He presses his sweet spot over and over again, calling Sehun’s name with desperation dripping from his words, until he climaxes with a silent cry.

Luhan goes limp. The hand around his cock slackens and his head lolls to the side. His fingers are still buried deep inside of him, spasms rocking through his body and his walls clenching around his digits. He doesn’t know how conscious he is; his head is heavy and his vision is blurry. But he does know that felt amazing.

After his body cools down, he gently slips his fingers out and wipes them on his soft thigh. His phone is uncomfortable under the edge of his shoulder, so he pulls it out, turning the screen on habitually.

What he sees isn’t what he expected.

His phone is open to the “in-call” page, which displays Sehun’s face and a call time of a good 5 minutes. He must have accidentally called back with his shoulder or something earlier. Which means…

“Hello?” Luhan holds the speaker to his ear.

Before he realizes that he should just hang up and forget everything, Sehun answers, “L-Lu?” He stutters, probably completely shocked and disgusted by whatever he heard. Luhan’s stomach drops.

“Uhm…” Luhan trails off, unsure of what to say. “Y-yeah?”

“Where is your hotel room?” Sehun abruptly asks, voice surprisingly steady, forceful even, for someone who just heard his friend jacking off.

“Uh…”  _ Why does he want to come up here? To tell me he’s disgusted with me and never wants to see me again?   _ “I can just meet you downstairs if you want.”

“ _ Where _ is your hotel room?” An octave lower, emphasized and almost a growl.

Now Sehun sounds angry. Luhan doesn’t understand why, but there’s no way he’ll disobey the man’s simple request.

“Fourth floor, room 31.”

The line goes dead. 

Luhan doesn’t have a good feeling about this.

~

Sehun hides behind a tall bush growing around the walls of the hotel. To others, he might look like a lunatic or an overgrown child playing a game of hide-and-seek, but Sehun doesn’t care. Anything that means being away from EXO-L for  _ one  _ day.

One day that is entirely for him to spend with Luhan. “Lotto” dropped this morning and promotions don’t begin until late enough that Sehun can have some quality time with his precious deer.

Okay, maybe he’s lying and he actually snuck away from an album signing just to hide behind shrubbery for a while until Luhan answers.

Sehun already tried calling him once; he left a long message that will hopefully get the elder’s attention. He wants today to be special, and even if Sehun’s own feelings have been unrequited for the past four years, at least he can spend time with the love of his life.

To his surprise, Sehun’s phone buzzes in his hand. (If he left the volume up even one level, EXO-L might hear. He knows they have superhuman hearing.)

“Hello? Lu-Lu?”

There is a loud rustling on the other end, and then a whine.

“You okay, Lu?” Sehun bets he has just woken up.

“Sehun!” Luhan exclaims.

“Yeah?”

“Sehun! Sehun!” Luhan repeats, each cry louder and louder and more breathless. There’s something...off about his voice.

“Yes, Luhannie?”

“Sehun-ah!”

Either Luhan is really excited to hear Sehun’s voice, or he can’t hear him.

“Sehun, please!”

“I’m right here, Lu.” Maybe their connection is no good?

“Sehun~”

Sehun starts feeling uncomfortable. He has never heard Luhan call his name so many times in the span of a few minutes, never heard him sound so strained. Maybe...he’s calling for help? Maybe he’s being hurt?

“Luhan, are you okay? Is someone hurting you? Is—”

“Ahh~” Luhan moans. 

“Lu—”

“Ah! Sehun~ Right there!”

“L-Luhan?”

“Yes! Oh, God...Sehun~”

“Lu…” Sehun goes silent. He finally registers what he’s hearing, and he isn’t sure if it’s a good thing or not. But God knows how long he’s wanted to hear Luhan say his name like that...although he’d always imagined they’d be in the same room. 

It’s a good thing, right? Luhan screaming his name in pleasure as he’s most likely jacking off? Sehun would give a billion won to see that.

“Sehun-ah! Ohh…” Luhan moans shamelessly. Well that makes sense, since he’s alone, isn’t he?

Sehun doesn’t know why he doesn’t just hit “end call”. Perhaps something about the fact that Luhan has no idea that he butt-dialed Sehun is so endearing and so perfectly Luhan-esque. 

Or maybe it’s the fact that he already has a growing tent in his pants and he’d rather indulge in more of the angel’s voice.

“Sehun! Sehun~” Luhan’s cries come faster, each more passionate than the previous, more clumsily said as the elder comes completely undone.

Sehun glances down at his own pants. He feels incredibly constricted in his skinny jeans, erection threatening to burst out at any moment. There’s nothing in the world he wouldn’t give to be inside Luhan’s gorgeous mouth right about now.

His momentary occupation with the whole boner situation prevented him from paying attention to Luhan’s exact second of orgasm. Sehun scoffs in frustration, but takes it back in guilt of what he is actually doing. Listening in on someone’s private time is pretty bad, isn’t it?

There are a few minutes of silence afterwards. Sehun wonders if Luhan finally realized what he had done and hung up, but his phone displays that the call is still in progress. So he waits.

Soon there is more rustling and static. Then, a meek, spent voice.

“Hello?”

“L-Lu?” Sehun sputters.

“Uhm...Y-yeah?” His voice falters a bit, like he’s nervous or guilty. Sehun wonders if Luhan understands what he just did.

Sehun’s boner strains in his pants as he speaks to the very cause of it. As if it’s telling him to go up there and  _ indulge _ . Why would Luhan scream his name if he didn’t harbor some sort of feelings or desire for him?

Sehun takes a deep breath and says, “Where is your hotel room?”

“Uh…” Luhan seems hesitant. Why the hell is he so meek today? Usually he’s fiery and bossy and adorable and everything in the world that Sehun wants. “I can just meet you downstairs if you want.”

That is  _ not _ what Sehun wants right now. “ _ Where _ is your hotel room?” he growls, surprising himself even at the frustration in his voice.

“...Fourth floor, room 31.”  _ Finally. _

Sehun hangs up abruptly. He’s going to get what he wants today, and Luhan is going to like it. After all, it is his fault, and he needs to take responsibility.

~

Luhan is worried.

Sehun has just heard the tail end of one of his most pleasurable masturbation sessions, and he sounded  _ angry _ . If anything, he should be grossed out or indifferent, but he sounded  _ mad _ . 

Luhan sits up, surveying the disaster before him. He is practically covered in lube and sticky cum, and the sheets below him are wet. His bottle is standing on the dresser for everyone to see and his drawer of “necessities” is gaping. He lets out a frustrated huff.

Luhan stands, tearing off the top bedsheet and straightening the covers. He throws the sheet in the bathroom, intending to wash it by hand later. Then he hides his bottle away and shuts the drawer.

Loud, insistent knocks on his door make Luhan jump. He tugs his boxers back on, having cleaned up rushedly with toilet paper.

Luhan approaches the door cautiously, but more knocks make him walk faster.

“Sehun-ah?” Luhan opens the hotel room door only a crack, sticking his face out to look at the taller man. 

Sehun is out of breath, as if he ran up four flights of stairs instead of taking the elevator. His eyes are practically smoldering, small lips pressed together. If looks could murder, Luhan is roadkill. 

“W-what?” the smaller tries to appear innocent, “Did I do something wrong?”

Sehun points and Luhan’s eyes follow to the obvious bulge in the taller’s pants.

Luhan shuts the door in his face.

“Hey, Lu! I’m just kidding! Come on, open up!”

Luhan flushes beet red. Is he the cause of that? Does that mean Sehun was actually listening? Nothing makes sense.

He covers his face with his hands. So Sehun is mad that Luhan gave him a hard-on? Does he want Luhan to take care of it?

Is it wrong that Luhan wants to, so very badly?

“Luhan, please?” Sehun whines cutely from the other side of the door, and the elder gives in completely.

He opens the door and yanks Sehun inside. Luhan’s going to do exactly what he thinks Sehun wants and there’s no stopping him. After all, he has nothing to lose; that phone call practically ripped every shred of dignity from him.

“Whoa!” Sehun stumbles into the room. Luhan leads him to sit on the edge of the bed and then kneels in front of him.

“Wh-what are you doing?” Sehun blushes, eyes wide. He looks like he got more than he bargained for.

Luhan glances up at him through his lashes, “Taking responsibility...You don’t want me to?”

The maknae sputters, unable to complete his train of thought. Luhan leans forward and ignores him, reaching for the younger’s zipper.

A hand stops him.

Luhan meets Sehun’s dark brown eyes, “What?”

“Why are you doing this?”

“Because you want me to,” Luhan answers nonchalantly.

Sehun leans forward, closer to his lips, “And since when do you do what I want you to?”

He has a pretty good point.

Luhan pouts, “Well, what the hell do you want me to say?”

Sehun smirks. He reaches a hand towards the elder, pinching his chin in between his fingers. “I want you to tell me how much you love me.”

Luhan blushes. Then he scoffs, “Not much.”

“Oh, come on, Lu.,” Sehun pulls the elder closer by his chin, “How can you moan my name so many times and  _ not _ be in love with me?”

“You’re a self-absorbed idiot,” Luhan doesn’t understand why he’s bothered by the maknae’s claims. Here Sehun is, on a silver platter. Why would he ask him about his feelings if they didn’t matter to him? Luhan reconsiders, “I mean…”

“Yeah?”

“...maybe…”

“Maybe what?” Sehun raises a cocky eyebrow.

Luhan huffs a sigh. Sehun’s grip on his chin has slackened, and he has moved farther away. Luhan dislikes the distance between them.

So he decides to breach it.

“Mmph!” Sehun falls back as Luhan pounces onto him, presses their lips together in a kiss. A desperate, passionate, bruising kiss that takes the breath out of the both of them. 

Sehun lays beneath him, unmoving, as Luhan does all the work, sucking on the maknae’s small bottom lip and tangling his fingers in his hair. But a few moments later, Sehun has warmed up and is now kissing back with equal force, biting on the elder’s red lips and caressing the back of his head. Feeling much more comfortable, Luhan lowers his body so that he can straddle Sehun’s hips, but once their crotches make contact, Sehun yelps.

Luhan pulls back and glances down at Sehun’s erection straining against his jeans. Then he looks back up at the younger and bites his lip.

“Are you  _ sure _ you don’t need me to get you off?” he asks, barely able to believe that he can finally utter these words to Sehun.

The younger doesn’t respond. He looks like he’s on the fence about what he wants; his eyes blink quickly and his mouth opens, waiting for words to say. 

“I’ll take that as a…” Luhan says slowly, crawling down the length of Sehun’s body until his face is flush with the bulge, “...no?”

Sehun’s tongue pokes out of his lips briefly, and he takes a deep breath before demanding, “Suck me, Lu."

“My pleasure.”

Inhibitions have flown out the hotel window as the both of them indulge with little abandon. Luhan nudges the younger’s groin with his nose and pursed lips, earning a hitch in Sehun’s heavy breaths. Smiling, Luhan raises his hands to undo the button and zipper, and slowly drags down the tight black jeans. Sehun does little to help him, too dazed with what Luhan hopes is anticipation.

“Hyung…” Sehun whispers, reaching down and gripping onto Luhan’s brown locks tightly, “Hurry up.”

Luhan nods, sticking his fingers into Sehun’s boxers and pulling them down just enough. His eyes follow the tip of Sehun’s cock as it bounces in front of him, released from its confines, and his mouth practically waters. 

“Satisfactory?” Sehun asks, a smirk on his lips.

Luhan licks his own lips generously, “Very.”

At first contact, Sehun groans. Luhan wraps his lips around the head, sucking lightly. His hands spread Sehun’s thighs slightly, rubbing his thumbs in circles on his skin. Enjoying the taste on his tongue, he sinks down, taking in more of Sehun’s member. 

The younger sucks in a hiss, Luhan’s name falling from his lips. His grip tightens in Luhan’s hair, nearly tearing the locks from their roots. 

Luhan twists his tongue around the length, swallowing. He is rewarded with a sharp buck of Sehun’s hips that nearly gags him.

“S-sorry, Lu…” Sehun whispers before being reduced to loud groans.

Luhan takes care of him gladly, indulging in the fullness of his mouth and the trickling of Sehun’s precum down his throat. His own saliva drips down to pool in between Sehun’s thighs as he bobs his head up and down. Sehun’s fingers tug onto the knots in Luhan’s hair, nearly driving him insane with the gratifying tight sensation in his scalp.

Luhan does not to disappoint. He hollows out his cheeks and even massages Sehun’s balls, earning ecstatic moans from the maknae. His voice becomes more and more breathless, groans more drawn out and urgent. 

“L-L-Luhan…” Sehun whimpers, hips snapping upwards again, “I-I’m close…”

Luhan knows that very well and he’s ready to accept what’s to come. The groans that escape Sehun’s lips are so needy and so very pleasing to Luhan’s ears. He moves faster, sucking hard and practically drooling all over him.

“Lu—”

The maknae climaxes with a loud shout, spurts of cum hitting the back of Luhan’s throat. His back arches slightly; Luhan imagines his teeth gritting and heart pounding. The elder digs his fingernails into the flesh of Sehun’s thighs, sucking harshly onto the throbbing member.

Sehun’s grip in the elder’s hair slackens and he lifts his hand up to rest over his eyes. Luhan watches his chest heave as he come down from his high. He could look at Sehun like this all day.

Luhan gently releases Sehun’s softening cock, cleaning it with his tongue. The taste of Sehun’s cum is salty and bitter but not altogether unpleasant and Luhan finds himself enjoying it. He kisses Sehun’s thighs softly, leaving pink love marks on them. Then he moves upwards, pushing Sehun’s shirt up, sucking onto his abs and nibbling on his sides, prompting the younger to moan quietly, still in a daze.

Luhan sits up slowly, carefully settling on Sehun’s thighs. The view beneath him is intoxicating: Sehun still breathing hard like he ran the marathon, a sheen of sweat veiling his tan skin, his red lips the only thing visible under his shielding arm. Luhan trails a hand on the younger’s chest, enjoying the hills and valleys of smooth skin.

“Sehun?” he whispers.

A few moments of silence filled with Sehun’s slowing breathing ensues before he answers.

“Huh?”

“I guess you could say I...blew you like a flute?” Luhan says with a smirk, tongue poking out to lap up the rest of Sehun’s cum on the corners of his lips.

Sehun throws his hand from his face, expression horrified. “ _ Seriously? _ ”

Luhan shrugs, smiling.

Sighing, Sehun sits up, “That’s so not sexy.”

“I beg to differ,” Luhan leans into the maknae’s face, “I bet that song got you hard in an instant.” His eyes are attracted to the pout on Sehun’s red lips, and they don’t notice when he starts to come closer.

Sehun pulls Luhan into a kiss so passionate the elder doesn’t want to let go. He grips onto Sehun, holding him close and tight. Four years of crushing on this big baby have finally been reciprocated, even though each of them have yet to clearly word their feelings. Yet somehow, Luhan knows that none of that is necessary, that what they’ve done today for each other has said it for them. 

“Lu…” Sehun whispers when he finally lets go, “I’m so glad you buttdialed me.”

“It was an accident,” Luhan blushes, resting his cheek on the younger’s chest, “I give your “Lotto” comeback all the credit.”

“Why?”

“That ridiculous dance of yours. It was too much.”  

Sehun chuckles, eyes in endearing crescent-moon shapes, “You liked it?”

“Hell yeah,” Luhan squirms in his seat between Sehun’s legs, “You’re a big turn-on.”

“Oh really?” Sehun raises a cocky eyebrow, and then hops off the bed, pulling his boxers up and taking his shirt off. “Why don’t you show me how much you liked my dance?”

Luhan hangs his calves off the side of the bed, leaning back on his palms. His cock twitches in anticipation as Sehun begins his “show”.

He repeats the same five-second dance from “Lotto” first. Dragging his palms down his neck and body, twisting his hips and moving his shoulders in a way that makes Luhan want to scrape his nails down them. Luhan licks his lips when Sehun makes eye contact with him, shivering when Sehun licks his lips as well.

Then Sehun does choreography from the rest of “Lotto”, and even from “Monster” and “Wolf”. He seems to be just going with the flow, choosing dance moves that he knows Luhan will like the best, moves that will turn him on even more. He rolls his hips, making his hands lead Luhan’s eyes to places he shouldn’t normally look. After only a few minutes, the elder finds himself painfully hard and wanting. 

“Sehun…” he bites his lip, crossing his knees. 

Sehun takes notice, moving towards the elder with a bounce in his step. He takes hold of Luhan’s wrists and topples him over. 

Luhan gasps slightly at the sudden movement, hissing when Sehun brushes his crotch against his own. 

Sehun’s breath is hot against his neck when he whispers, “Want me to take care of that?” He presses his hand into Luhan’s erection for emphasis.

Luhan shudders, knowing that even though Sehun’s mouth must feel hot and wonderful, he won’t be satisfied with a simple blowjob. “No, not…” Luhan takes hold of Sehun’s shoulders and flips him over so that he is sitting on the maknae’s stomach. “...like that.”

Sehun’s eyes go wide, “Really?”

Luhan flushes and nods, “I...want you, Sehun-ah.”

“I want you too,” Sehun places his hands on the elder’s hipbones, “Ride me, Hyung?”

A painfully wide grin on his face, Luhan nods emphatically.

The only things between them are their boxers, and Luhan wants them off immediately. He doesn’t understand why Sehun bothered tugging his back on; Luhan would have appreciated the dance all the same if the maknae had been naked, if not even more. He pulls Sehun’s underwear down to his ankles, and then drops his own to the carpeted floor. He walks around to his bedside table drawer and pulls out his bottle of lube and a foil packet.

“You’re in luck,” Luhan smirks, returning to his position above Sehun. “I have a few condoms. Some fangirls threw them at me in the middle of a concert.”

“And you kept them?” Sehun says, incredulous.

Luhan winks, “For this very moment.”

The maknae shakes his head, but laughs, “You’re almost  _ too _ prepared.”

“You could say that,” Luhan hands him the bottle and condom, “Would you like to do the honors?”

Sehun flushes, but nods. He uncaps the lube bottle, and the sound of it snaps Luhan into realization of what he is about to do with the man of his dreams. He’s about to have Sehun’s fingers in him, stretching and readying him in preparation of what else will soon fill him to the brim, prodding into his deepest places and leaving him breathless. His heart skips a beat at the simple thought of it all. This is what he’s wanted for so long.

Luhan abruptly bends over to bury his face in the younger’s neck. Though he gave Sehun a blowjob with no shame at all, now he suddenly feels embarrassed.

“Lu?” Sehun asks, tone a bit worried.

“I’m fine,” Luhan whispers, “Please, Sehun-ah...Hurry up.”

Sehun nods.

Luhan remains tucked into the crook of the maknae’s neck, nose overwhelmed with Sehun’s strong scent of sweat and musky cologne. He feels one of Sehun’s palms glide over his back, the lube covering his fingers dripping onto his skin. His fingers move closer and closer, and Luhan tightens his hold on the younger’s shoulder. Sehun’s sweaty skin is a millimeter beneath his lips, so very close, and Luhan sees no need to keep himself from biting into it.

“Ah…” Sehun moans when Luhan’s teeth scrape his skin. “Luhan…”

“Sehun…” Luhan whines, shaking his ass as Sehun has yet to insert a single finger.

The maknae takes the hint, running his middle finger down between Luhan’s cheeks to his puckered entrance. A shiver rips through Luhan when he pushes the digit inside, prompting his teeth to clench harder on Sehun’s throat.  

“L-Lu!” Sehun yelps, voice strained.

Luhan kisses the angry teeth marks, “Sorry. Couldn’t help it.” He soothes his tongue over them, sucking and marking his well-deserved territory.

Luhan suddenly feels a harsh thrust as the younger adds another finger, “Ow!”

“Don’t mark obvious places,” Sehun growls, “EXO-L will see.”

Luhan finally lets go of Sehun’s neck, a string of saliva between. There are harsh teeth marks and red hickeys marking the sweaty skin. “So? They don’t know it’s me. They’ll think you have some feisty girlfriend or something.”

“But I don’t want them to think that. I’d rather they think it’s you.”

Luhan flushes. Sehun  _ wants _ to be known as Luhan’s man? Well then…

He advances on Sehun, leaning forward yet still pushing back on the paused fingers, “Then mark me too and let the rumors spread.”

Something sparks in Sehun in that moment. His fingers reach deeper than before, searching for the sweet spot that Luhan knows he’ll find. The maknae’s mouth latches onto Luhan’s neck, placing hickeys with no compunction whatsoever.

Luhan moans, legs becoming weak like jelly. Sehun is doing all the right things (as if he was ever doing the wrong ones), straight out of Luhan’s fantasies. The sensations of Sehun’s tongue and teeth ravishing his neck and his long fingers prodding Luhan’s depths are overwhelming; his mind swims in an ocean of ecstasy.

And he finds himself still wanting more.

“S-Sehun-ah…” Luhan whimpers, “More…”

Sehund doesn’t disappoint. He adds a third digit, stretching even wider, and moves his lips to Luhan’s collarbone. Every touch makes Luhan even more breathless, even more greedy.

He knows what they both want and they’re going to get it now. Luhan reaches over to picks up the foil circle, tearing it open with his teeth as best he can. Then he places it into the hand Sehun has gripping his waist.

“Now, Sehun,” Luhan looks him in the eye and all he sees is affection and lust.

The maknae nods, hesitantly pulling his fingers out of Luhan, who whines at the loss. He scoots down to rest on Sehun’s thighs, allowing the younger to pump himself to full hardness before stretching the latex over. Luhan watches with a heated gaze, his own cock achingly hard in arousal and anticipation.

Sehun gently places his palms on Luhan’s hips and guides him to kneel over his encased erection. He glances to the elder for approval, which is granted immediately and wholeheartedly. There is nothing in the world more desirable to Luhan right now than Sehun.

With a soft moan, Luhan sinks down, taking in Sehun’s length inch by inch. He watches the maknae through hooded eyelids, sees the younger’s eyes squeeze shut and his teeth grit as Luhan’s heat is far too much for him to handle. 

“Ahh…” Luhan sighs once he is fully seated on Sehun’s lap, his member buried deep inside of him. The sensation is like no other—warm, tight, sticky, and suffocating. Luhan has never felt so full in his entire life. No one has ever made Luhan feel the way Sehun does.

From this angle, Sehun looks positively ravishing. Hot breaths escape his shiny red lips, and his eyelashes flutter, unable to keep them open. Luhan’s heart jumps when he realizes that he is making Sehun feel this way, that he is the reason Sehun is gasping for breath and gripping the sheets in pleasure.

And he wouldn’t have it any other way.

Luhan grins lovingly, locking eyes with the handsome man beneath him, “You feel amazing…” He shifts the tiniest bit in his seat, slightly teasing.

At that, Sehun grunts, “Oh God, Luhan, you too...So tight, so hot…”

Luhan bites his lips at the praise, slowly lifting up as he knows that Sehun is ready. The younger moans, fingertips digging into the flesh of Luhan’s hips.

Then Luhan sinks back down.

He repeats the motion once he gets used to Sehun’s size, hot waves of pleasure rolling through him every second. Luhan’s thighs burn with every bounce, strained from the motions but he cannot possibly stop—Sehun feels way too good. The man’s cock slides right into him, scraping against his sweet spot just barely before being dragged out when Luhan lifts. He leans his hands against Sehun’s abs, slamming his hips down at different angles, trying to find the best one. Both men gasp when he finds it.

“Sehun!” Luhan screams, prostate hit dead on.

“Lu!” Sehun’s hands move farther back to hold onto the elder’s supple ass, assisting him in hitting that exact same spot. 

“Ah!” Luhan shrieks, thighs burning from the strain, but it hurts in the best possible way. He doesn’t know how much longer he can do this, but it feels  _ so good _ and he doesn’t want to ever stop. “Sehun-ah!”

“Lu!” Sehun meets his motions in shallow, gentle thrusts. 

“Sehun!” Luhan’s legs quiver. Sweat drips down his neck and chest, and he bites his lips until they become torn.

Sehun’s thrust become harsher, faster, and Luhan sees stars. Everything is hot and pounding and he’s getting so very weak. Luhan drops his hips down one last time before his thighs finally give out and he cannot lift up again.

Sehun doesn’t stop. He takes hold of Luhan’s torso, bringing him to his chest and flipping around so that he is on top. The maknae thrusts into him, pushing Luhan deep into the hotel mattress, dragging shameless moans from the elder’s lips as they move even faster. 

Luhan’s eyes are screwed shut, forced by the intense feeling of Sehun’s movements within him, yet he wants to be able to see his partner’s face more than anything. He opens them just a crack, just enough to see Sehun’s erotic expression, before he is overwhelmed by the potency of his orgasm.

All Luhan sees is white when he comes. There are no sounds whatsoever, like time has stopped. Luhan’s voice is spent and Sehun climaxes silently, burying his face in the crook of the elder’s neck. 

There are a few minutes of pure silence. Luhan can’t tell if his ears are working, or if anything else in his body is functioning. All he can comprehend is that there is a hot, rather heavy, handsome man collapsed on top of him by the name of Oh Sehun.

Oh Sehun, whom Luhan has loved for more than four years without ever thinking his feelings could be reciprocated. He cannot believe that this is the same man who is still buried deep inside of him.

Sehun’s heartbeat thrums hard on Luhan’s chest, a soothing sensation accompanied with the heavy breaths puffing on his neck. Luhan lifts his hands up to card through Sehun’s short brown hair, kissing one of his previous bite marks.

“That was out of this world…” he whispers.

It takes Sehun some time to answer. He seems so exhausted himself (though Luhan could probably go for another round). “Uh-huh…”

Luhan chuckles, massaging his partner’s back, “You’re a good lover. You’ll make some girl very happy one day.” The instant Luhan says those words he regrets it. He’s not even sure why he said it.

“What?” Sehun looks him in the eyes, “Was I not clear enough earlier?”

Luhan shrugs, a twist in his gut.

Sehun pokes the elder’s chest, “I like  _ you _ . Nobody else, got that?”

Luhan blinks, a scarlet blush creeping into his cheeks. Half of him wants to ask “You do?” and the other half wants to hear those very words repeated to him over and over again, to infinity.

Today is the day to indulge.

Luhan drops his lids just a smidge, “Say that again.”

“I like you,” Sehun whispers with no inhibition, “I really really like you.”

Luhan leans into him, “Again.”

“I like you—” Sehun says before Luhan can’t hold back any longer and presses his mouth to Sehun’s.

Luhan sucks onto Sehun’s lips gently, letting his hands roam wherever they desire. Sehun puts his hand at the back of the elder’s neck, holding him close and tight. Four years of pining have culminated into one perfect kiss.

Luhan pulls back first, whispering, “I like you too, Sehun-ah.”

Sehun immediately pulls the elder in close, holds him tight even though they’re both sticky with sweat and cum. It’s too warm for comfort, yet Luhan could never be more satisfied.

“I like you to infinity,” Luhan says in Sehun’s ear, kissing the shell softly. “I’ve missed you so much.”

“Me too,” Sehun hugs more tightly, “Please come visit me more often, Hyung. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“Of course.”

“And, Luhan?”

“Hm?”

“I’ll let you blow my flute anytime.”

Luhan has never loved a man more.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked my very first HunHan oneshot! I had a lot of writer's block for "Grow Up, Super Junior!" so I decided to indulge in the "Lotto" comeback and Sehun's sexy five-second dance in the MV. This was supposed to be a lot shorter and only take me a day or two to write, but it took a week and a half LOL. Smut is life! hehe. 
> 
> Comments are always appreciated!! Kudos as well~~~


End file.
